


Обретенная мать

by fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing), Shinechka



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Character Study, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinechka/pseuds/Shinechka
Summary: Природа оборотничества — природа женская. Но бывают и исключения
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Обретенная мать

Последний выпрысок матери в ту длинную, вьюжную зиму, он в первый же час своей жизни услышал глухое ее ворчание, полное грудной, исконной злобы.  
После она скажет ему: «Надо было тебя убить».  
Оборотничество — наш дар, наша власть. Перемена в самой нашей природе. Они приходят вместе с первой кровью и первым дитя. Вы же, даже убив, остаетесь щенками. Все детская возня да игры.  
Она дралась с другими, пришлыми волчицами. Издалека он чуял кровь убитых сыновей на их мордах и клыках: ведь пожрав свое дитя, становишься сильнее, изменчивее.  
Однажды волчица, что много лун носила своих детей и рожала одних сыновей, а после ела их, пила их, валялась в их крови, обратилась водой, ночным туманом, камнем и деревом. Вот какова ее сила — вот чего тебе никогда не достичь. Людская шкура — единственная, что на тебя налезет.  
Он возился у нее под теплым боком — единственный переживший зиму. Искал губами по привычке тугой сосок, слушал биение сердца, тихонько взрыкивал, но пил лишь ее молоко: всю любовь мать выдоила из себя по капле сестрам, которые не перенесли вьюги, человеческих силков и вепрей.  
Мать отогнала его от себя следующей весной. Сказала: ты будешь несчастен. И позволила ему жить, ощущая человеческой шкурой волчью натуру людей. Он чуял их фальшь. Он выучил их язык: такой же перевертыш, как его тело. Играл с ним, как сказала бы мать, которая никогда до подобного не опускалась. Он, как сказали ему, самец, мужчина, игра — его вечная доля, ему и погибать с ухмылкой на лице.  
Бродя вьющейся волчьей поступью меж двумя мирами, он часто будет вспоминать материнский взгляд, направленный в пустоту. Их проклятье — задавать вопросы, которых не знают обычные волки, не знают — а потому живут счастливо. «Зачем», «куда мы идем» и «для чего» — человеческие вопросы, вложенные в волчью пасть.  
Мать ответит ему: однажды я сожру достаточно своих сыновей. И тогда я тоже сольюсь — с ручьем и с древом, с облаком и с ветром. Обернусь другой. Обернусь всем.  
Однажды он спросил, как же матери находят отцов, если все они считают своим долгом задушить и пожрать сыновей. И тогда мать ответила ему, что однажды волчица, которая была собой, нашла человека, который стал для нее всем: и ручьем, и древом, и водой, и кровью. Она слилась с ним, а после — пожрала его в великом гневе, в великой скорби. И тогда появились оборотни.  
Он — чужой и пришлый даже для своего переменчивого клана решил, что обернется из отца в мать и найдет себе ребенка, которого сможет однажды пожрать. Сможет перекинуться во все сразу.  
Он нашел его много лун спустя, выучив десятки человеческих языков, путаных и чуждых ему настолько, что вскоре после встречи он замкнет уста навсегда. Смешной, пухлый человечек, взбалмошный и смешливый. Он с восторгом принял его природу, касался его трепещущей, немощной рукой. Он — слабее щенка, немощнее его погибших сестер. Отличная жертва будущему.  
Одного он не учел: матери любят своих детей. Потому и убийство, даже сына — тяжесть на сердце, невыносимая, горькая. Потому, наверное, и мать не смогла его удушить и пожрать.  
И он не смог. Мать могла бы гордиться им: он перенял ее взгляд, ее шаг, ее вес. Он стал настоящей матерью смешному маленькому человечку и все терзался, не зная, как донести до него: однажды он его, своего сына, пожрет. И это поможет ему стать всем и сразу.  
Он решил, что нет ничего проще, чем показать это. И однажды поймал своего сына в укромном уголке, раззявил слюнявую, клыкастую, волчью пасть на человеческом лице, оставив себе лишь язык, чтобы объяснять. Он сжал его горло одной рукой и разорвал ему бок второй рукой так, чтобы не убить, а только напугать. И попытался рассказать, что он, мать, желает своему сыну смерти. Такова его природа найденная, обретенная. Он не знает другой.  
В ответ его названый сын лишь рассмеялся. Бедный, бедный малыш, сказал он ему, неужели ты не понимаешь, что у нас с тобой одна мать? Тебе понравится она, она вполне в твоем духу, в природе твоей. Эту мать зовут Война, и однажды она пожрет и тебя, и меня. Она обернется всем и сразу. А мы будем лишь каплей в ее венах.  
Он присмирел и опустил своего смешного человечка на ноги. Как смог, попросил у него прощения. И крепко призадумался над его словами.  
Ведь если он смог стать матерью этому человечку, то может и что-то большее… сможет стать матерью ему?  
В душе его тотчас поселился покой. Он знал, что мальчики в их роду появляются лишь для того, чтобы кормить своих матерей. Это их задача и их смысл — отойти во младенчестве. Стать улыбкой на окровавленной пасти. Стать каплей в их крови, что поможет матери переродиться.  
И если так случилось, что на самой заре своей жизни он не смог помочь матери его изгнавшей, матери его исторгшей, то, быть может, он найдет самое себя в пасти другой матери, матери всепринимающей, всеобъемлющей, всезнающей?  
С тех пор он стал своему сыну братом. И они стали вместе играть в те игры, за которые их мать однажды возьмет их за хребты и с удовольствием, не разбирая, где кто, сожрет, изничтожит и перемелет.  
Чтобы они, капли ее крови, вместе с ней обрели новое свое бытие.  
И стали всем и сразу.


End file.
